Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for detecting when a lower power adapter is coupled with an information handling system having higher power requirements.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems, particularly portable information handling systems, with power adapters. Some information handling systems may require more power than other information handling systems. Systems which require more power are often provided with corresponding higher wattage power adapters (e.g., 240 Watt or 180 Watt power adapters). However, it is possible that certain customers may have also acquired (or otherwise have access to) a lower wattage power adapter (e.g., a 65 Watt power adapter). An issue can arise when a system which requires a higher wattage power adapter is accidentally coupled to a lower wattage power adapter. An issue can also arise due to certain mechanical compatibility issues between a power adapter and an information handling system. In these situations, an adapter over current protection (OCP) condition may occur. An adapter OCP condition can cause the information handling system to be damaged or to improperly operate where the improper operation can include failure to power-on, undesirable system throttling and unexpected shutdowns.